undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 27/@comment-23785492-20190714015631
Phew, I just noticed we're close to the end of act 2 so damn everyone get hype cause it about to be wild. So we've got one done so now lets get a second one down! Darn you had me thinking Flake and Grace slept together for a second then, pulling at my shipping heart. Also as a note I also completely forgot that Flake got fucked up lol who could I forget that the ships were so real during those moments. Damn I see you with dem Sally and Bri interactions while we got some other lesbians there. @.@ Damn it what are you joking haha I was two issues away from getting to one of my ships becoming canon. Yo, why didn't I keep reading lol Well anyway, I liked how you went about it. I was kinda expecting a bit more of a talk leading up to it in the bedroom but hey two girls helping each other get dressed in a totally not lesbian way works too. I knew it was going to happen in one of these issues but lol I didn't think it was going to happen this early, thought it would be like the fourth issue I read or something but ayy a ship is sailing, now if we can get some of that Flake x Robbie x Grace then that would be good. Especially since the three of them seem to need it right now damn, you got Robbie talking shit about himself, Grace being sad and Flake being idk mad as usual I guess. :P In all seriousness, that Robbie scene was a surprise. I mean I knew he would get depressed but damn boy he going to go all out it seems. No wonder you kill off scrap later somewhere, gotta make himself hate himself even more huh? Evil man evil. I am looking forward to seeing where this Robbie plotline goes though, how deep is he gonna get into depression, will people help him out of it, etc etc and I think you done the scene of it in this issue really nicely, definitely gives inspiration for my *cough* own intentions to get into stuff like that *cough*. Now we got Tanya (and the others), this girl is the queen of lesbians first of all cause she's been a lesbian and she got to survive a camp destruction, a car crash and probably other things I'm getting so phew that bullet armor she got is very strong. Jokes aside, I do like how you had the mentioning not to get too comfortable and then go to two girls sleeping together haha Of course I disagree with Sabby's intentions but hey its the last issue of this act next so gotta make some drama and I do love me some drama, can't wait for the plot twist to be that Mark kills her. :o Being real though I'm excited to see how that goes down. That just leaves Flake and Grace and phew all I can really say is I'd be surprised if you don't make them a ship for real at some point. I know you probably get tired of me mentioning it but damn, its right there to be had gurl! Overall review I'd give is 5/10. You had Scrap briefly mentioned through Robbie's thoughts but it wasn't named and he didn't appear directly so I can only put up your ranking by 1 more point. I don't know how the story is gonna last without him honestly. ;P